


Home in Highever.

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Neglect, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Rowan is reunited with her lost love, Fergus Cousland after a 7 year separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Princess returns

Rowan didn't have a family or a home in the traditional sense like most Nobles, or indeed, like most people. She had a Father and a Brother, for what all it was worth, actually, she had 2 Brothers, she had never met her younger Brother, Alistair. She only knew, what she managed to overhear about him, she knew his name and that he was somewhere in Ferelden.

Princess Rowan Theirin was pretty much alone when in Denerim, only 2 things made her happy, leaving Denerim and staying with Teagan or the Couslands. Fergus Cousland was one perk to staying in Highever, he was nice to her, taught her things like archery and swordplay. His Sister, Nina, was a good friend to her, they had a lot of things in common. Bryce and Eleanor treated her like a second Daughter. Teagan and the Cousland were the closest thing she had to a family.

Rowan was shunned by her own family for a crime that she had no control over, a crime she committed before she even drew breath. She was the reason Ferelden lost its Queen, a Queen who died to give her life, ever since that fateful Wintermarch day, Rowan's life had been a life of rejection and contempt, it was as if she plunged a dagger straight into her Mother's heart herself.

Rowan referred to herself as the "Hated Princess" for that is how she felt for most of her life, she had no love or affection from King Maric, Cailan and his wife Anora just ignored her, Loghain looked at her as if she were toxic. This was probably due to the fact that Rowan was her Mother's Daughter in every sense, beautiful with rich brown hair and grey eyes, charm, intelligence, she looked and sounded just like her without any input from Maric at all.

Rowan took affection any way that it came, mainly from Nobles and their Sons looking to scratch a particular itch, the itch being, sleeping with the King's only Daughter. It made no difference to Rowan what they wanted, she would probably never be married anyway. Maric had made no attempt to marry her off, now she was 22, it was looking increasingly unlikely that he ever would. If she got desperate, then she would just marry the first man she fell in love with, she often hoped that man would be Fergus. She hadn't seen Fergus since she was 15, he was probably betrothed or married by now.

She hated her Father for banning her from ever going back to Highever, he took away a piece of happiness and she didn't have many pieces to lose. Rowan and Fergus were caught doing something inappropriate, not sex but kissing and touching, but that was all it took for a outright ban of Highever for Rowan was returning to Highever, her Father none the wiser.

Teagan saw his Niece in misery, she gained very little attention at the palace, so little in fact that it made Rowan quiet and withdrawn, she hardly ever left her room in the palace, all meals were brought up to her, she was a recluse. He once nearly threatened Maric in his ill treatment of Rowan, but it often fell on deaf ears, so Teagan, like most other times took over the parenting of Rowan, she stayed with him most of the time now through her own choice. He decided to take Rowan to Highever, he told Maric he was taking her to Rainsfere, as soon as they left Denerim, they headed straight to Highever. This was one of the many reasons Rowan loved Teagan so much, he was her Uncle by nature but her Father by heart.

The view of Highever came closer, Rowan felt her stomach flip, Teagan shifted next to her, "Are you excited to see them again?" Teagan asked.

"Yes, it's been 7 years, I wonder if they'll feel the same about me."

Teagan side hugged his Niece, "Of course they will, they wanted me to find a way to bring you here."

"It was my second home, Rainsfere being my first. I want to give up my title as Princess, I'm only a Princess in name anyway."

"What would you do after that Rowan? You know you could always live with me, but the Kingdom is your birth right, your Mother wouldn't want you to give that up. You're a Theirin after all."

"I'm a Guerrin, that's my family, not Theirin," Rowan said through gritted teeth.

Teagan rubbed her back gently, "Ok, well your 22 now, I think you are old enough to make your own decisions."

"Have I ever thanked you, Teagan?"

"What for, Rowan?"

"For being my Father. For being something I needed," Rowan rested her head against his shoulder.

"You dont have to thank me, I do it because your my Niece."

"Still, you deserve thanks. Maybe you can approve suitors for me. The King never will."

The carriage arrived at Castle Cousland, Teagan got out of the carriage first, approached a waiting Bryce and Eleanor, "Bryce, Eleanor, are you well?"

Bryce and Eleanor embraced Teagan, "We are well, how was the journey?" Bryce asked.

"Uneventful."

"Did you bring Rowan?" Eleanor asked, anxiously looking over Teagan's shoulder towards the carriage.

Teagan turned back towards the carriage, "Rowan," He called out. Rowan slowly got out of the carriage, she stood still beside the carriage, suddenly she ran into Eleanor's open arms, sobbing into her shoulder.

Eleanor sobbed just as much, stroking Rowan's hair, she pulled her back slightly, cupping her face, "Look at you, you're so beautiful, so tall."

Bryce pulled Rowan into his arms, "We've missed you. You can stay as long as you want."

"Come, lets get you settled and then we'll take you to Nina and Fergus, they dont know you're coming."

Rowan went to her old room in the castle, it was as she left it, it had been cleaned but that was it. It felt good to be back again, somewhere were she felt love and happy, like she was wanted there. The door to her room opened, a black haired woman ran in, Rowan ran to meet her, "Nina!"

Nina threw her arms around Rowan, hugging her tight, "Rowan, oh maker, I've missed you so much. Mother and Father just told me that you were here."

"I've missed you too, glad to see you still prefer, breeches and tunics to frilly dresses."

"That will never change, get changed and we can go and find Fergus."

Together, Rowan and Nina headed out to the castle grounds, the castle guards were obviously in training, the distinctive sound of metal against metal and grunting. In the distance she could clearly see Fergus sparring with Ser Gilmore, as they got closer she could tell Fergus had got taller, he had also bulked out a bit too.

"Fergus!" Nina called out.

Fergus walked towards them, his stride slowing when he saw Rowan, "Rowan?" He breathed out. Fergus felt like time stopped, seeing her again, she was as beautiful as he remembered, she has got taller and grew in certain places.

"Hello, Fergus," Rowan approached him, giving him a light hug.

Fergus embraced her back, she even had the same scent, "It's good to see you again, Rowan."

"Well I have some needlepoint to do, so I'll leave you to it," Nina turned on her heel and quickly walked away.

Rowan and Fergus stood watched Nina walk away, a period of awkward silence filled the air, until Rowan broke the silence "So she's still a terrible liar then?" Rowan asked Fergus.

"Yes, that's one thing we could never improve. Would you like to go riding with me?"

"Sure, down to the coast?"

"Of course," Fergus led Rowan to the stables where they both picked a horse to ride, "You've got taller."

"Yes, my lofty stature, gets a lot of attention. You've got taller and bulkier."

"That's all the training I've been doing."

Both horses went at a gentle pace, "So are you attached now?" Rowan asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

"No, I never found a woman who came close to you," He saw Rowan blush, "I love how you blush as if you weren't the most beautiful woman in Ferelden."

Rowan bit her lip gently, her body feeling like it was burning from the inside out, "Still trying to charm me into bed, Fergus?"

"No, just stating a fact," Fergus ordered his horse to speed up, "Race you."

Rowan watched Fergus as he raced away, she ordered her horse to speed up, following the same path Fergus had raced down. She reached the beach, salty sea air filling her nostrils, looking across the glistening water, Fergus' head was visible above the water.

"Rowan, come on in."

Rowan took her boots and breeches off and walked into the water, "Oh, I missed this."

"And I missed this," Fergus splashed water into her face.

"Oh, you want to play?" Rowan jumped on Fergus' back, pushing his head under water, he struggled to get back up, throwing her off his back.

After a few minutes of play, Fergus moved wet hair from her flushed features, "I'm glad you're back Rowan, I missed you."

"It's good to be home," Rowan smiled at Fergus, then cheekily flicking water at him before she got out of the sea.


	2. Family connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took so long to write this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Eleanor sat and watched while Fergus and Rowan sparred in the court yard. It was like Rowan had never been gone for the past seven years. Eleanor saw the growing love and affection that burned between them, it had been there since they were children and it was still obvious it was there as adults. Eleanor often hoped that Rowan would marry Fergus, she was a sweet and charming girl, kind to everyone and always had time for Bryce and herself. Eleanor loved Rowan as if she were her own child and it saddened her when Rowan first came to visit. The little five year old princess was very shy and withdrawn at first, but Bryce quickly earned her trust, all he did was give her what King Maric didn't; love and affection. It became painfully obvious to them that Maric never even hugged Rowan, when Bryce first hugged her, she didn't know how to react, ever since then she always went to Bryce for fatherly support and to Eleanor for some motherly attention.

Eleanor laughed to herself as she saw Fergus throw Rowan over his shoulder, Rowan squealed, desperately trying to free herself from Fergus' playful grip. Eleanor went inside, leaving the two alone.

Rowan eased herself free, running away from Fergus, "You're getting slow in your old age," She teased.

"We aren't all as fast and quick footed as you, Rowan," Fergus chased after Rowan, tackling the brunette to the ground.

Rowan laughed, playfully pushing at Fergus, who had crawled on top of her, "Get off of me, you beast!" Rowan continued to struggle in Fergus' grip.

Fergus pushed her arms above her head, holding them down, "You are so very beautiful, you know that?"

"I've been told occasionally. Not by anyone so handsome though," Rowan relaxed into his grip, opening her legs, allowing him to slip in between.

"Handsome, am I? Yes, I suppose I am. I drive all the ladies crazy, but they don't interest me."

"Oh and who does, my good ser?"

Fergus leant down towards her, his nose touching hers, "There is a princess, perfect and addictive. Do you know her?"

Rowan giggled, cheeks flushing pink, "I might."

Fergus sighed, rubbing his nose against hers, "I want to kiss you."

"So kiss me then."

Fergus ghosted his lips over Rowan's, "Last time I did, we got in trouble."

"There's no one here, is there? Rowan giggled, "Are you nervous?"

"A little, it took years to build up the courage the first time."

Rowan inched her face closer to his, so their lips barely touched, "Rowan, Fergus!" They stopped as the voice of Nina called out, approaching fast, "There you are, put each other down, some grey wardens have arrived," Nina walked away, silently sniggering.

Fergus and Rowan groaned, "She also has awful timing too."

"Oh yes, my darling sister hasn't improved on that either."

Rowan looked at Fergus, deadly serious, "We are going to get revenge, right?"

"Oh yeah, she's not getting away with that," Fergus stood up, helping Rowan to her feet. They walked back to the castle hand and hand. They wont define their relationship just yet, they will nurture it and let it grow into whatever it may be.

* * *

Alistair took in the warmth and homely feel of Highever castle, he knew it was home to a loving family. Absent mindedly walking around the corridors, he didn't see the raven haired beauty coming around the corner, bashing into her, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy."

Nina laughed shyly. A gorgeous blonde man standing in front of her, it happened many times before, so why couldn't she looked at him without feeling so hot? "It's ok, I wasn't really looking either," Nina eventually gathered her senses together, "Are you one of the wardens?"

"I am, Alistair is my name,  _and you have really beautiful eyes,_ " Alistair really hoped he didn't say the last part out loud.

Nina blushed again, her cheeks heating up, "Thanks, you're cute. I'm Nina, the teyrn's daughter."

Ok, so he did and to a teyrn's daughter, now it was his turn to blush, "Thanks, I was looking for the dining hall and I got distracted."

"Oh, I'm going there now, come on," Nina took Alistair's hand, pulling him in the direction of the dining hall.

Alistair felt a tingling up his spine, a girl with the most hypnotic eyes and an adorable little blushing smile, had hold of his hand, "So...um...a teyrn's daughter?"

"That I am, I'm also very hungry," Nina smirked, pulling him along, she turned back briefly, "You have really beautiful eyes too."

* * *

Rowan and Fergus sat huddled on a table away from the other adults, "You gonna try and sneak in my room like you used to do?" Rowan asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Oh you know I will, I might be able to kiss you in peace then."

"Just kiss?"

"For now at least, been waiting for you for years, I'm not rushing it."

Rowan blushed, "Still the same adorable Fergus. I'm glad you waited for me."

"You know, my parents never even suggested I get married. I think they knew I'd refuse," Fergus placed a kiss on her temple, "Maybe we'll get married one day."

"Maybe we will. Prince Fergus," Both of them chuckled at the thought.

Nina joined them at the table, Alistair stood behind, "This is Alistair, one of the wardens."

Rowan instantly recognised Alistair, he looked exactly like Maric and Cailan, it was unmistakable, "Welcome warden, would you like to join us?"

Alistair wasn't sure, but from the look Rowan had given him, she had recognised him. He knew who she was. There was a portrait of Rowan in Rainsfere, Teagan had told him who she was, his older half sister. He felt sorry for Rowan, in a way her life had been worse than his. Teagan told him the stories, Maric, Cailan, Anora, Loghain, Eamon, Isolde, they were all, not horrid, but neglectful of her. "I'd love to," He replied nervously, he had a chance to get to know his sister.

Rowan smiled at Alistair, now was her chance to bond with her little brother, "So Alistair, what is it like being a warden?"

Alistair sat down next to Nina, "It's interesting. It sure beats spending my days reading in the chantry. What's it like being a Princess?"

"Boring, very boring. Royalty is very over rated."

"How long are you staying, Alistair?" Nina asked, desperately hoping to keep the gorgeous blonde warden at Highever for a few days at least.

"Probably a couple of a weeks. Maybe you can show me Highever," Alistair blushed when Nina blushed, "Perhaps, we can all go out together."

"Yes, we can go into the old ruins and camp out for the night, like how we used to," Fergus suggested.

Rowan loved camping out with Fergus and Nina, it was one thing she looked forward to, with an added bonus of spending time with Alistair, "Oh yes, Alistair you'll love it. Can we get Nan to make us some food to take?"

"I'm sure she will," Nina replied, taking a mouthful beef stew.

"So are you and Fergus...you know?" Alistair asked gently.

Rowan and Fergus chuckled, blushing, "We are..." Fergus looked to Rowan.

"Courting," She finished.

"About time too," Nina added with a smirk.

"Being you're all nobles, dish the dirt. Who don't you like?" Alistair shovelled his dinner down, not realising he had finished until he looked down.

"Arl Howe," The three replied together, "He's such an odious little man," Rowan stated, shuddering at the thought of the creepy noble.

"And he leers at me, constantly. He's vile," Nina sneered.

"Habren Bryland," Fergus said, "Something about that girl makes my blood run cold."

"Yes and how following Nathaniel around like a lovesick puppy, makes me want to vomit."

The group chatted for a while longer, before heading to bed, mainly telling Alistair some embarrassing childhood stories. Alistair enjoyed himself, Rowan seemed happy around him, maybe she would be opened to a relationship with him, he'd like to have a sister and Rowan seemed like a funny kind hearted person, just like him.

* * *

Rowan paced her room, she hoped he would come, hoped that he got the note. Rowan stopped her pacing as a knock rapped on the door, "Come in," She said gently.

Alistair entered the room, "Hello, I got your note."

"Good, I wanted some time to talk to you alone, if that's ok," Maker, Rowan was nervous.

"Ok," Alistair said quietly, sitting in the chair that Rowan, directed him to.

"You know who I am?"

"I do, Teagan has a portrait of you in his study."

"I wondered...well...I'd like to get to know my little brother, if that's what you want."

Alistair smiled, his heart warming. Rowan wanted him as her brother, to acknowledge his existence, "I would really like that."

"Good, would be nice to have another family member who doesn't treat me like I'm toxic," Rowan said bitterly, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Alistair squeezed her hand affectionately, "Teagan told me how they treat you. They blame you for your mother's death, he said even he did briefly."

"Yeah, he told me that. He said when he held me for the first time, he felt utterly ashamed and guilty, he said my mother when hate him for rejecting her little girl."

"I'm sure he's right. What I learned about your namesake, was that she was kind woman."

"Do you know much about your mother?"

Alistair shook his head, "Apparently she was a castle maid, I believed it until I heard my sort of uncles talking about her."

"I heard my father talking about her, Fiona I think her name was."

Alistair looked at Rowan stunned, "They said her name was...well it wasn't Fiona," Alistair came to a sudden conclusion, "Duncan said he knew a warden called Fiona."

Rowan took her brother's hand, "Maybe we can find out the truth, you deserve to know."

"Thank you, Rowan. I'm glad I have sister."

Rowan embraced her brother, not realising Fergus had silently entered the room, "What is this?" Fergus said with quiet anger.

Rowan stood up walking over to Fergus, "I can explain."

Fergus scoffed, "Well explain and there better be a good reason why you have another man in here."

"He's my brother," Rowan said bluntly.

"What? Seriously?" Fergus asked in confusion and shock.

Alistair stood up, "Yes, I'm a royal bastard, Maric's third child. Not recognised."

Fergus scratched his head, quite embarrassed by his jealousy, "So what happened to you?"

"I was sent to my sort of Uncle, Arl Eamon, as a baby. He raised me, then when I was ten, he married, she requested...well demanded I got sent to the chantry. Now I'm a warden."

Fergus shook his head, "That was unbelievably cruel. Did Maric not do anything?"

Rowan laughed humourlessly, "Of course he didn't. You see what he does to me, he wouldn't think twice to do it to his illegitimate child."

"I'm sorry, Rowan," Fergus walked to Alistair, squeezing the younger man's shoulder, "You'll always be welcome in the Cousland family."

"Thank you, Fergus. I better head to bed, looking forward to sleeping in a real bed for the change," Alistair hugged Rowan again before leaving.

"Sorry Rowan, I was a bit jealous," Fergus wrapped his arms around her.

Rowan giggled, "It's ok, a little jealousy is fine. Now where is my kiss?"

"Oh I have that right here," Fergus gently pressed his lips to hers, slow and gentle, they tasted each other, it was adoring and tender. He teased her mouth open, slipping his tongue into dance with hers, Rowan giggled against his mouth as he pulled her closer to him.

Rowan pulled back slightly, "Stay with me?"

"Always," They climbed into bed, settling under the soft furs, Fergus blew out the solitary candle on the bedside cabinet, pulling Rowan closer to him. They fell asleep quickly, happy to be in each others arms.


End file.
